This invention broadly relates to a process for the production of a synthesis gas. More particularly, it relates to a molten salt process for the partial combustion and complete gasification of carbonaceous materials under CO-promoting conditions to obtain a gaseous effluent containing a high ratio of carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide, which is then converted to a synthesis gas.